


Cold

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [34]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: When the power goes out, Slash cuddles you to keep you warm.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Cold

"Shit!" you shout as the room suddenly gets dark. You can't wait to get a new apartment where the power doesn't go out every month. Slash walks out of the kitchen, muttering curses under his breath.

"It's so fucking cold," you whine, pulling the sleeves of your sweater over your hands.

"I don't get how you're always freezing," the guitarist comments.

"I don't get how  _ you _ are always warm," you retort, giving him a glare he can't see in the darkness anyway. "The power literally just went out and it's 40 degrees in here, of course I'm cold!"

He laughs and sits on the couch, pulling you down with him. "I could cuddle you if that helps?"

"You would?" you ask, lying on top of him as he wraps his arms around your body. Damn, he really is a human heater… You feel warmer in a matter of minutes and you bury your face in his curls, nuzzling his neck.

"Comfortable?" Slash asks, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Very," you mumble, smiling as you slip your hands under his back to warm them up.

He flinches as your cold hands touch his bare skin. "What the fuck, (y/n)?"

"Sorry," you apologize with a pout, laying your head on his shoulder and looking at him. You close your eyes and after a while, you ask, "Do you think the power works again?"

Slash shrugs. "I don't know, let's stay like this for a while."


End file.
